


Lost in Forever

by MadyHatter44



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Back to Hogwarts, Death Eaters, Escape, F/M, On the Run
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadyHatter44/pseuds/MadyHatter44
Summary: After returning to Hogwarts to finish seventh year there is an accident causing Hermione to flee with an unlikely allie. Draco. But since the accident when he revealed a part if himself she had never seen she can't seem to stop thinking about him, which is ridiculous she hates him! Right?





	1. -1-

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating regularly!

-1-

\-- Hermione --- 

Her hair was plastered to her neck as the rain dripped down the back of her shirt. Hermione was just arriving at Hogwarts for her eighth and last year. Well technically last year should have been her last but the events of the war through off the whole learning thing so her class was forced to return. 

The weather could have been better considering that it was storming. And every few seconds lightning would fork through the sky followed by the loud clap of thunder, shaking the ground. But all and all it was good to see the castle had been fixed up and was back to it regular glory. 

"PLEASE SINGLE FILE INTO THE CASTLE!" boomed Hagrid giving the first years quite a fright. 

Harry and Ron linked there arms through hers on eather side. So much for single file.

The Great Hall was decorated for the welcome back feast. The roof was a projection of what was happening outside. It reminded Hermione to much of the time that Harry had been struck by lightning while flying.

When lighting forked through the roof above them Ron ducked causing Harry and her to fall into a fit of laughter. 

"What? It looks so real" Ron said trying to hide his embarrassment.  
"You know you are the only one that I know that would hide from a roof" Harry said with a laugh.  
"Hardy Har Har! If it looked like lightning was going to hit you you can't say you wouldn't duck" he said ticked off at him.

"Students!" Professor Mcgonagall called from the head of the staff table. She had become the new headmaster after what happened to Dumbledore.

"Now that our new students have been sorted I will announce the prefects for this year" She announced.

"From from Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood" There was cheers from the Ravenclaw table beside us.

"From Hufflepuff Jacob Heart" cheers erupted from the Hufflepuff table. ( I can't think of any one from some of the houses)

"From Gryffindor Hermione Granger" The table cheered and Harry and Ron embraced her in a group hug. 

Once our table had quieted down she called "From Slytherin Draco Malfoy" the Slytherin table hollered and cheered "almost" as loud as us Gryffindors.

After alot of congrats from other Gryffindors they finished eating before heading to the Gryffindor dorms. 

\--- Draco ---

I was just as surprised as the other Slytherins when my name was called for prefect but I had learned long ago not to show emotion and not to question Mcgonagall so I kept my face blank. I was even more shocked by the amount of cheering that broke out because so far since I arrived at Hogwarts people have been less than friendly towards me and I dont blame them because of what happened last year. And trust me I wouldn't be here if my graduation wasn't on the line. 

"Congrats man!" Blaise called over the cheers and applause. While the Gryffindors were probably going back to there dorms to read and sleep we Slytherins were heading back to party till the early hours of morning.

Man I would have a head ache tomorrow!


	2. -2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who says violence isn't the answer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be explicit language in this chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you.

-2-

\--- Draco ---

Thump! Thump! Thump!   
My heart was pounding in my head.

"Draco you have to get up you missed breakfast and are going to be late for your first class" Blaise practically yelled in the sleeping boys ear.

"Ugh to early, head pound, UGH!!!" He was to tiered and hungover to form coherent sentences. 

"Man! You were hammered last night" he said with a groan and walked over to his bed to begin to dig through his trunk. 

When he returned Draco had drifted back to sleep. "Drink this" this time Blaise did yell in his ear as he shoved a small vile in front of his nose.

"No get up, need rest, what that it stinks?" Dam he was really wasted. He took the small file and drank it in one gulp. It tasted bitter and an a lot like spoiled milk. His head stopped pounding and his energy was returned.

"What is that stuff?" 

"Hangover potion" Blaise said with a laugh. 

"I love it! I want to marry it!" 

"Sure man I will have to teach you to make it's my dad's concoction" he continued to laugh. 

Beep! Beep! Beep!

He looked down at his watch "Fuck! We're gonna be late!" 

He grabbed his bag which he had packed a few days ago and ran off to his first class. He said a silent prayer of thanks when he realized he had fallen asleep fully clothed in his school robes. 

\--- Hermione ---

She had arrived at charms class a half hour early so that she had time to recap what they startes to learn last year. 

The Gryffindors and the Slytherins had this class together along with most of there other ones. 

Professor Flitwick had just arrived and was setting up his desk.  
Everyone was at there seats when he was beginning his lesson… well almost everyone but Malfoy had yet to show. 

Just as Flitwick cleared his throat to begin Malfoy and his friend Blaise burst through the door. It was clear that they had been running down the halls to get here. 

Blaise quickly found his seat while all the attention was in Malfoy. 

"Well Mr. Malfoy I'm glad you could join us" he said in a sarcastic tone. Malfoy didn't so much as blink as he found his seat ignoring the professor's comment. 

It just so happened that while Harry and Ron had been seated at the front of the room together Malfoy and herself had been seated together at the back... together.

Oh Joy! 

When Malfoy learned where he sat he yet again interrupted the professor by calling "Professor can I request a change in seating?" 

"No Mr. Malfoy I have everyone right where I want them" then he glanced at Hermione. Malfoy sat down with an annoyed sigh. 

"Granger! Don't look at me, don't touch me and do NOT talk to me" he said with annoyance.

"Why on Gods green earth would I talk to you?" She retorted. 

"There you going breaking the rules. I said don't talk to me so in other words shut up" he said with the signature Malfoy smirk plastered on his face. 

And that is how the first brawl of the year began. 

\--- Draco ---

"She just hit me out of no where" He said in his most innocent voice. 

"Sure" She said with a look of pure hatred directed at me. 

I glared right back.

\--- Hermione --- 

That low life, piece of scum! 

Yeah I usually dont think of violence as the answer but this time I couldn't help it he really pissed me off. Plus some of my morals were changed during the war and I'm still working in going back to "Hermione-Granger-know-it-all".

"Both of you I am appalled at your behavior! Two of Hogwarts bests fighting in the middle of a lesson." Mcgonagall said shaking her head. "I picked you as prefects because I thought that you were smart and civilized but clearly I was wrong! This is your only warning if I see eather of you starting trouble again I will elect new prefects for your two houses." She continued. "Detention after school for a month! You may see yourselves out" and with that herself and Malfoy left the head mistress's office. 

Out in the hall he turned to me and said "You happy now? Now we're both in trouble great going" 

"You shouldn't have been acting like an over privileged narcissistic ass" 

"Me? You punched me!" 

"Oh Malfoy" she began in her sweetest tone "Drop dead!" She finished. And with that She turned on her heal and walked away back to her dorm they had been suspended for the rest if the day.


	3. -3-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detention

3-

\--- Draco ---

He arrived on time to Detention to find Hermione already there. Mcgonagall gestured to the other empty desk beside hers. She glared at him as he took his seat. They sat in silence for a minute or two while Mcgonagall finished writing something.

"Okay detention will be 4 hours. I don't care what you do while you are here as long as it is school appropriate" Wait... did she think that I would screw Granger in detention! Not a chance I'm a Malfoy and shes a Mudblood. In fact we wouldnt be her if she had kept her emotions in check. "I will be confiscating your wands" Mcgonagall finished as she put out her hand. Hermione handed hers wand over immediately. Then Mcgonagall turned to him. He hesitated for a moment before placing his want into her hand. She turned and began walking out of the class. 

"Wait where are you going?" Hermione inquired.

"I have papers to grade I will return in 4 hours" and with that she left locking the door behind her. 

"Well this is lovely" He said taking to himself.

"Shut up" 

"What's wrong with you?" 

"This is all your fault" she said. 

"My fault? You hit me!"

"Only because… her voice trailed off. Her eyes were on the door when he heard screams coming from the hall. 

He spun around to face the door just as someone cast the torture curse followed by more screams. This time the screems sounded like the Wesley boy what's his name?... Richard? ...no. ...Ron! that's it. 

Hermione sprang up from her seat and ran to the door trying to open it but it was locked and neather of us had our wands. 

"Ron!" She called. Causing me to spring up and wrap my hand around her mouth muffling her cry. 

"Shhhhhh if you make noise they will find us and we will probably be next" he hissed in her ear. 

\--- Hermione ---

His hand smelled like maple syrup and cinnamon as it was wrapped around her mouth. He had a point there wasn't anything they could do for the people out there without there wands. But what could they do? Poor Ron. 

He slowly removed his hand from her face and spun her around to face him. He was extremely close to her. Pressing her against the door.

"What should we do?" She asked in a whisper volume. 

They looked around the room. It was very spacious wich was no surprise considering it was the defences against the dark arts classroom. In one corner was a teacher's desk, bookshelves lined the one of the walls. On the other side there was a closet and three stacks of chairs 

She took Malloy's hand and started pulling him towards the closet. I opened the door and rearranged thing so that we could both fit. It was cramped but it would do. 

After about five minutes she realized they were still hold hands. She wanted to let go but was to afraid that if she did she would feel completely alone. So she held on to his hand pretty sure she was crushing his fingers but he didnt move.

They sat like that until they were positive that whoever had been out in the hall was gone. They slowly opened the closet door and untangling from each other. 

She hadn't realized that she had her arm wrapped around his neck and when they had finily gotten out of the closet they let there hands drop to there sides a pink blush crawling across her face and neck. She turned and walked over to the desk in the corner of the room.

After rummaging through the desk for a good five minutes for no reason other than to hide her blushing face she found a pin in the bottom of one of the drawers. 

She recalled the memory of her father teaching her how to pick the lock on the front door of there house. Thank you Nancy Drew! The lock on the classroom couldn't be that different. 

She walked up to the locked door and stuck the pin in starting to adjust the tumblers into different combinations.

"What are you doing?" he asked a bit of curiosity in his tone as he walked over to stand behind her leaning over her shoulder.

"I… am trying… to… open the… A HA!" The door swung open revealing the hall outside in shambles and friends and class mates laying along the ground unmoving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any thoughts you have!


	4. -4-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dam!

-4-

\--- Draco ---

Hermione gasped as she ran to the Weasley girl who was laying on the ground only a few feet away. Ron had been momentarily forgotten. She knelt down and checked for a pulse when she found one she sighed and started looking for what kind of injury she has suffered. 

While Granger did her thing I was looking around at all the other people in the ground and then I saw him. My oldest friend… who understood and forgave me for what had happened the year before… the person who never gave up on me was curled into a ball unmoving on the floor… Blaise. 

I ran over and dropped to my knees rolling him over so that he was on his back and checking for his pulse. It took a while but I found it. It was weak and he would need medical attention but he was alive. A wave of relief washed over me as a single tear rolled down my cheek. 

♡♡♡

He wiped the tear away but the damage had already been done.

\--- Hermione --- 

I turned to see where Malfoy was and found him hunched over his friend. Then I watched as a tear rolled down the left side of the face. 

Malfoy had feelings? Had he always had them? Or was he just really good at hiding them?

Oh my god I sound psychotic! Of coarse he has always had feelings!

Questions raised through her mind. She had never seen Darco cry before. 

He had a heart.

Dam.


	5. -5-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a tent?

5-

\--- Hermione ---

I had been kneeling beside Ginny for a while when he first heard it. 

"Do you hear that?" Draco asked.

"Hear what?" He was probably just being paranoid.

"That!" He said. 

I did hear something this time. It sounded like people walking in our direction. Who were they? 

Eh probably just the professors.

We watched silently as the foot steps grew closer and closer. 

After what felt like an eternity a tall man turned the corner. He was dressed from head to toe in black. He had his shirt sleeves rolled up revealing a dark mark. Clearly not a professor. He pulled back his wand, the next thing I knew a ball of black light was hurling towards me. I scrambled back but before it could find it's mark (and most likely end my life) a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waste pulling me against his chest before...

Poof! 

We were in a forest. 

Draco's arms unwound from my hips and I suddenly felt very lightheaded and cold where only a moment ago his hands had been tightly wrapped around me. And then I was falling towards the forest floor. 

The same arms that had saved me moments ago caught me before I could hit the ground. Gently placing me onto a fallen tree. 

Not only had Draco Malfoy saved me from a nasty fall but also from a Death Easter. Wait... why would he save me from them if he was one? Since Voldemort was dead were there even any Death Eaters? If so who was leading them? And if there were was Draco still part of it? My mind was spinning wildly out of control.

I took some deep breaths then turned to him and asked "Where are we?" That was not the question I had planned to ask but it was a pretty good one.

"We're in a forest... somwhere" he replied. 

He clearly had no idea where we were eather. 

Where ever we were it was getting dark. I untangled my bag from the insides of my robes. After I opened it and started pulling out the the pieces we would need to put up a tent he eyes me suspiciously like I might pull a gun out of the bag and shoot him. 

Not like he'd know what a gun was. 

"What the hell kinda bag is that?" He asked eyes widening as I pulled a three long tent poles out. 

"It's a charmed bag" if it wasn't obvious. I kept the last part to myself self as I set about setting up the tent. 

In a matter of minutes I had the tent up. When I was young my parents would take me to there local campground. The memory was one that they wouldn't remember after what I had done...

\--- Draco --- 

What? How did the structure stay up with only a few poles? 

She called it a tent. 

What's a tent?

I will never understand muggles. I thought with a sigh.

After Hermione finished setting up the thing she called a tent she fell quiet and her eyes trailed the ground. 

She was clearly upset but I didn't know what to do. I would normally ask if she were okay but I had already been kinder than normal to her and I don't need her getting the wrong impression. 

Or do I?

What the hell? Of course I don't she's a mudblood!

"You okay?" 

What the heck? I just said I wouldn't say that! 

Her eyes flicked up clearly I had caught her off guard. 

"I'm fine!" She replayed hastily. 

"The tent is done we should get some sleep I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day" She finished before getting up and making her way over to the contraption.

♡♡♡

\--- Draco ---

I hope she didn't seen me cry back in the hallway. I dont need her knowing that there are people out there that I care for and getting all compassionate on me.

The wierd thing was that I couldn't stop thinking about... her? Everytime I close my eyes there she is. Guaranteed she was also actually right there. There had only been one mattress in her bag. On the bright side it had been a big one.

Yet he couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. 

He rolled over in the bed to face out the window of the tent.

What was this feeling? She had seemed so scared while they were in the closet. I could still feel her hand wrapped around mine. Granted it hurt like hell the way she squeezed it. 

I closed my eyes hoping to get some sleep but noooo there she was. This was going to be a long night!

\--- Hermione --- 

I had curled up on my side of the bed and stared out the window at the moon. It shone the same color as his hair. Then there was the way the fog had rolled in imitating the dark grey of his eyes. 

I rolled over trying to get the image of him crying out of my mind. 

But the only thing I could see when I rolled over was his face!

It didn't help that all I could picture when I closed my eyes was him in the bed beside me. 

I rolled back over. 

Why was I thinking of him? I hate him!

Right? 

NO! I couldn't feel this way about a Slytherin! He was vile, cruel and selfish! But he had felt pain when he saw his friend hurt. He had a heart. Deep, deep, deep, down but it was there. 

No Hermione you cant think this way. What about Ron? You kissed him. Guaranteed that he hadn't said anything about it. But still you like Ron! 

The way his blond hair goes so well with is pale complexion and you can just get lost in those grey eyes... that is NOT Ron that's DRACO! UGHH!

I couldn't think these things while he was only a foot away from where I was curled up.

I barried her head into the pillow but all I could smell was maple syrup and cinnamon. 

Oh dear God, No!


	6. -6-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning to you to.

6-

\--- Hermione ---

The sun had started to stream through the windows of the tent and right into my eyes disturbing my glorious sleep. 

That stupid sun didn't it know I was comfortable? 

I moved pulling myself closer to my pillow… wait my pillow was against my back. 

Where was I resting my head?!?!

My eyes flew open taking a few seconds to adjust to the light. When my vision cleared I could clearly see that my head was resting against Draco's bicep! 

Where as my left arm was snaked under his lower back while my right had crawled up under his shirt and was resting against his abdomen. 

My right leg was wrapped around his left as he was on his back with his arms wrapped around my torso. His right hand was resting on my lower back and his head curled into my hair. 

This is so awkward! I have to get out of this before he wakes up!

I slowly tried to bring my right hand out from under his shirt but when I move he groaned and readjusted pulling my closer but still not waking. 

That was to close. I had to be more careful! 

I decided to start with my left arm. I carefully moved it only a few centimeters out from under him. 

He didn't move. 

Thank Merlin!

I moved it a few more centimeters. This time I was not as lucky, he yawned and I felt his breath run over my neck and hitch in his throat. 

He was awake! 

Damn! I should have just pulled away and rolled back to my side before he woke up!

He didnt know I was awake so I decided to keep it that way. I relaxed my muscles and pretended to sleep. Thankfull that he couldn't see my face and the blush that I was sure that had taken up residence there.

He lifted his head from my hair clearly as uncomfortable with the situation as I was. 

\--- Draco --- 

What the fuck? 

She had her limbs entwined with his. 

How was I supposed to get out of this? 

Did I want to?

If coarse I did this was GRANGER! The queen of all fucking mudbloods. Not to mention she was a Gryffindor!

No this wasn't the first time I had awoke to a woman wrapped around me but this was the first time that I had woken up with a woman (non pureblood) that I had not screwed while drunk the night before. 

How did I move without waking her?

Her hair smelled great what kind of shampoo did she use? 

Not the time! 

I moved my head away from her hair.

I sat uncomfortably for a while before I slowly tried to unwrap my arms from around her small waist. 

This didnt fare well for she was laying on one and her arm over laped his other one.

Okay! I had to get her arm off mine without using my hands... great!

This is just great! Not to mention that the arm I had to move off mine led under my shirt and rested against my abdomen. 

I could feel her fingers sprawled across my abdomen the way the were pressed against my bare skin.

How was I supposed to do anything?!?!

The nagging voice at the back of my mind constantly asked if I wanted to do anything? 

Of coarse I had to do somthing, I decided pushing the thoughts I had the night before out of my mind. 

Okay, I decided it would be best to wake her so that she could do something. I readjusted putting lots of enthusiasm into my movements. Sure enough her muscles tightened in response. I tensed so she knew I was awake. 

For a moment they just lay there. Neather wanted to make the first move of untangling from the other and not that I would admit it but part of me didn't want to let her go. 

At the same moment they decided it would be weirder not to move so they quickly untangled and got up retreating to there designated sides of the tent a deep blush on both there faces.

Good griefa What is she doing to me?

Hermione once again opened her bag of never ending space and pulled out a change of clothes for herself, then pulled out some men's clothing clearly meant for me.

"Here there Harry's" she said shoving them into my hands.

"Why do you have Potter's clothes in your bag" I asked genuinely curious.

"I have Ron's to!" She said. This was clearly a touchy subject and I was pretty sure she had thought I was implying something.

She started pulling off her Hogwarts robes down to just her undergarments pulling a tie-dye tanktop over her head. 

Clearly by the way she adjusted the shirt it showed off to much stomach for her taste. Not that I was complaining. Next she pulled on a pair of shorts that showed of quite a lot of leg.

Who knew that Granger had legs? 

When I realized I was staring I quickly looked away. I could feel the blush return to my cheeks.

It was my turn. I quickly discarded my Slytherin robes and pulled the shirt over his head. Potter was slightly smaller than me so the shirt showed off my chest and defined my muscular form. I then pulled on a pair of jeans. 

They didnt fit badly they just weren't as comfortable as the kind that I would usually wear. 

I could feel Hermione's eyes roaming my body as I changed but tried my best to ignore the tingling feeling I had in my stomach while she watched me. 

"Take a picture it will last longer" I smirked at her.

Her face turned a deep shade if red and she turned away.

After they had dressed Hermione had taken out a map and concluded that they were in the muggle world near... Boston? They decided to walk to the city considering it would only take an hour or so and then go from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stumped on how I want this story to move forward so comment if you have any preferences!


	7. -7-

-7-

\--- Hermione ---

Thump Thump Thump 

The pounding of his feat against the dirt calmed her as they hiked towards the city of Boston.

They had been walking for nearly thirty minutes and Draco had already fallen behind.

"Pick up the pace if we walk that pace we won't make it to Boston till February!" She sighed. 

"Not all of us hike for fun!" He replied. 

"It's called exercise and maybe if you did more of it walking in a strait line wouldn't take so much effort!" she snapped back.

She heard him stumble and spun around hoping to watch him fall only to be brought down with him.

"Waaaa" She screamed at he toppled over a root falling onto her. 

"Ouch" it was the only word she could come up with while trapped between Draco and the ground. 

"Ouch why do you guys do this when you can just use magic?" He groaned and turned to see the root he had tripped over. That is when she realized that she had wrapped her arms around neck in and atemp to stabilize herself when he fell on her.

Ooops. She thought as she quickly let go forgetting that doing so wouldn't do anything considering that he was still laying on top of her. 

He quickly turned his attention back to her. There eyes met and she couldn't look away his eyes just kept drawing her in and she felt like she was falling. 

She lifted her head until there faces were only a few centimeters away from one another. She watched as his eyes darted from her eyes down at her lips only to realize she had done the same. 

Crack!

They both spun there heads towards the cracking sound to see a deer standing in the clearing beside them.

They glanced back to each other and he quickly got up and began walking in the direction they were heading. 

Were we going to kiss? Why didn't I do anything to stop it? Oh my god I went along with it! What the hell? NO! You can't feel this way about Draco Malfoy he bullied you for six years! Just because he saved me once and has been nicer lately is no reason to forgive him. But still a part of her was thinking "what if he has changed"? It's insane to have feeling for him... wait wait wait... Feelings?!?! 

\--- Draco --- 

What was that? Was I about to kiss Granger? That's not even a question of coarse I was going to kiss her I was staring at her lips. I wonder what it would be like to kiss her? Shut up! What am I thinking she's the Gryffindor princess / know-it-all I have been making fun of her for years! Just because we are alone together and have to get along is no reason to go and start to have feelings for her. Wait did I just think I have feelings for her? 

Do I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was really late.


	8. -8-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muggles ai?

8-

-Hermione- 

"Muggles!" Draco huffed as she explained her plan.

They sat together on the bed that was situated in the middle of the hotel room they had rented.

"Yes! The Death Eater saw us escape together but we don't know if there looking for us, so pretending to be muggles crossing the country to get back to London where we can get back into the wizarding world through the pillar at Kings Cross Station is the best chance we've got!" She explained for the tenth time.

"But WHYYYYY that will take ages!" He whined.

"Because we have to get back to the wizarding world some how! It's not like we can appart! I don't even know how you managed to get us out with all the wards up!" She sighed it would be easier if they could just... Poof... and be back at Hogwarts.

"Wait... there are wards around the wizarding world?" Confusion was swimming in his eyes.

"Yes!" Was he really that brain missing?

"I've never had a problem getting in and out of The Wizarding World before." Draco cocked his head off to the left. 

"Okay, have at it!" She through her hands in the air.

"Fine I will!" He disappeared and for an instant he was gone... 

Until he wasn't.

Almost a split second later he was back and sprawled on the floor at her feet.

"Ughhhh" He groaned.

"That's never happened before" He seemed more confused than he had before... if the was possible.

"Okay, so we can cross that off the list of ways to get back" It had come out harsher than she had meant for it to and she felt a little bad... but to much.

"So... muggles ai?" He smirked sheepishly from his place at the floor. 

"Muggles" She agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know and I'm sorry this chapter was extremely short. Comment any thoughts. I love suggestions! 
> 
> Thx for reading!


	9. -9-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finally gets it through his thick scull and admits it to himself!

-Hermione---

"I hate you" his voice was tiered and she could tell he was losing his voice from repeating those three words over and over and OVER again for the past 3 hours.

They were currently seated at the back of yet another bus.

"I hate you" he repeated.

A baby was crying somewhere, there was a girl rocking back and forth talking to herself and a man sleeping in the corner. 

Draco fit right in with the crowd because of the fact that he had been banging his head against the window for the past hour. 

The bus came to yet another stop and the doors swung open. Nobody got on, or off.

Only a few more stops, she thought to herself as she let her head fall back against the seat and before she knew it, she was fast asleep and dreaming about none other than the blond ferret beside her. 

\---Draco---

My throat was dry and I could feel my voice crack everytime I said something.

Dam those Muggles did they have to travel at such an unbearably slow pace.

Her head slumped over and in seconds she was curled into his chest.

What the hell? 

He went to push her off but stopped short when he realized...

He didn't want her to. He liked the way she felt pressed against him.

What was he thinking? They would never work he was a pureblood and she was a muggle-born. His family would shun him along with the rest of the old pureblood families.

But for some reason in that moment he couldn't care less.

"Haha, you like her! You like her!" The small/extremely annoying voice in his head mocked.

He closed his eyes and dropped his head against the window.

Dam you, Granger.

And with that he let himself fall asleep and dream of the brown haired bookworm beside him.

\---Hermione--- 

"This is the last stop all remaining passengers please exit at the nearest door" The speakers on the train crackled to life.

She slowly opened her eyes allowing her eyes to adjust to the new found light.

She then realized that while she had been sleeping she had curled herself into Draco's chest. While his arm had wrapped around her waist to hold her against himself.

She felt a knot twist in the pit of her stomach and to her surprise it wasn't disgust at being so close to him, it was something different, somthing she felt with Ron but this was ten times stronger than what she had felt for him... ever.

"Doors will be closing in ten seconds" The conductors voice came again.

They both shot up and quickly jogged to the door, noticing that they were the only ones left all the other people must have gotten off at previous stops.

She pushed her thoughts and feelings for Draco out of her mind for the time being, while the doors swung closed behind them.

\---Draco---

"Finally!!!" He sighed.

They stood at the edge of the city of London after three weeks of traveling across the country.

Granted it was muggle London but it was closer to home than he had been for weeks.

"Let's go" Hermione said pulling his arm and beginning to walk down the street.

The part of him that his parents had taught to hate muggles wanted to pull his hand away but the other part that he was not familiar with liked the feeling of her hand in his, the way she had intertwined her fingers with his.

He sighed internally as he finally admitted to himself what he had been denying for the past few weeks...

He liked Hermione Granger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments! So feel free to do so!


	10. -10-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found

\--Hermione--- 

"Well..." He said turning towards her.

They stood that the pillar that she had run through for the past eight years.

She couldn't help bit wonder if it was worth it. She could just turn around and go live a normal muggle life.

But she knew that no matter how much she wanted a normal life she would regret it for the rest of her days.

She grabbed his hand and couldn't help the small fireworks that went off in the put of her stomach.

"Here we go" And with that she and Draco took of running at the bricks.

The feeling of running through jellow returned the same as it always had when she entered the station.

But they came out the other side with ease.

It was odd to be at the station with no train or bustling crowds of witches and wizards saying goodbye to there families and boarding the Hogwarts Express.

She relized she was still holding Draco's hand but she was surprised by the fact she didnt want to let it go. So she didnt. She held onto his hand as they walked towards the train tracks. Looks like they'd be going on foot.

◇◇◇

It had taken a long time for them to reach a small town. She had baught an ice tea at the small store on the corner. They had located the town's motel not long after.

"What can I do for you two?" The smiling woman from behind then desk asked.

"One room please" Draco answered sounding tired and bored.

"Comming up," She went to grab a key off a rack and scribble somthing down in the big black book on the desk.

It had been a long day of walking and she could feel her eyes begin to close while she watched the woman get them checked in. She leaned over placing her head on Draco's shoulder and wrapping her arm around his neck to hold herself upright.

When the woman held the key out for Draco to take she sighed and said...

"Oh to be young and in love" 

To be young and in love. The words spun through her head before it clicked that she had meant her and Draco. Before she could fully process the words she felt herself drift of into the darkness of sleep.

\---Draco--- 

Hermione's body became limp as she began to slide to the floor while she rested on his shoulder.

She was asleep.

He sighed while quickly pulling her against his chest and scooping her up into his arms.

He stood at the door to there room debating how he was going to get the door open without putting Hermione down.

It took a few trys but in the end the door swung open.

The room was very... white. From the walls to the bed.

He walked over to the bed and gently placed the sleeping woman under the covers. But before he could stand her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders pulling him down beside her.

She curled up against his side and draped her arm across his chest before whispering...

"Thank you, Draco" And just like that she was completely out of it her breathing slowed as she slept. 

He couldnt help but let a small smile grace his pale face 

◇◇◇

\---Hermione--- 

She slowly opened her eyes to survey her surrounding. They were in a small room that's only color sceem seemed to be white.

She turned her attention to the pale boy she was curled up against. He seemed so innocent when there wasn't a smirk plastered to his face. 

She curled up farther and pressed herself farther into his side enjoying the warmth of being so close together.

He was extremely handsome.

Yeah yeah she had admitted it but just because she thought he was good looking didn't mean she had any feelings for him. 

She tried to convince herself of this but she knew she was lying.

There was a loud bang from down the hall and suddenly Draco was up staring at the door when all of a sudden the door was blasted off it hinges and a man dressed in black with his sleeves rolled up revealing a dark mark strolled in and upon seeing them pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at them.

They had found them.


	11. Chapter 11

\--Draco--- 

"Get up!" The man at the door ordered pointing his wand at us.

I slowly moved the freakishly white blanket down to the end of the bed and stood up to face the man.

He looked familiar but I couldn't place how I knew him in the Death Eaters.

"Won't they be pleased!" The man said with a crooked smirk that didn't even compare to mine.

"Stupify!" Hermione caught me off guard as see spoke the spell in a cool calm voice. 

The man went flying back and crashed into the, you guessed it, white, brick wall.

We stood in silence for a moment before springing into action and grabbing.what little things we had and heading for the door.

We made it half way down the hallway before we heard voices comming from around the corner.

"We have to find them!" Boomed an authoritative voice .

I felt the color drain from my face. I knew that voice.

I grabbed Hermione's hand and raced back to the room and over to the balcony.

She gazed at me with questioning eyes as I opened the twin doors letting the wind swing them around and taking a step to the ledge. We had climbed over the railing just as the door to the room was blown off its hinges.

"There in here!" A man shouted.

We jumped turning in mid air to see who had walked into the room.

Now standing next to the man who had blasted the door was none other than Lucius Malfoy... dear old dad.

But it was to late we were out the window and just as we were about to hit the ground I felt a fist of wind as we were wrapped up in what felt like a tornado.

Just as quickly as the wind had began it ended as we landed on the outskirts of hogs mead near the shrieking shack.

Now that we were in the wizarding world it was a breeze to teleport around. 

I stood for a moment taking in the scenery. That had been to close. What was my father doing? He was supposed to be locked up in Askaban not traipsing around the countryside.

I felt myself being turned but paid little attention while my thoughts where currently being occupied with my father.

Or they were until I felt her lips on mine.

It took me bu surprise. Hermione Granger, know-it-all, Grifindor Princess, one third of the Golden Trio was kissing me Draco Malfoy, ex Death Eater, a bot who had made fun of her in there youth.

It took a secound but I felt myself kissing her back. She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer to her. I had to slouch because I was a good four inches taller than her but I didn't mind. 

I let my arms travel to her waist while hers tangle themselves into my hair.

I felt somthing in my gut that I couldn't place.

She tasted like cinnamon and coffee as I ran my tongue over her bottom lip.

Then it hit me...

It felt...

Right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!!! Life has been kinda hectic lately and I haven't had time to do a lot of writing. But I'm back now!


	12. -12-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding some old friends.

\---Hermione---

The tree was rough against my back as Draco pushed me against the old maple, tilting my head up to gain better access to my lips.

I still had one hand running through his hair while my other was wrapped around his neck pulling him closer, demolishing the space left between us.

He deepened the kiss as I moaned his name. He smirked into the kiss. His lips were soft against my own as our tongues clashed for dominance.

Snap!

A twig snapped in the distance.

We broke apart and I could feel him pull me behind the tree as we heard voices approaching.

"Where could she have gone?" The familiar voice rang through the small clearing as Draco's lips ran over my neck.

"I don't know. And to top it off the ferret is missing to! I'm not saying I'd miss him if he never came back but still where are they?" I let out a small gasp I had been dreaming if hearing there voices since we had escaped Hogwarts!

None other than Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley walked into the clearing while Draco attached his lips to the sweet spot on my neck eliciting a small groan that only he could hear. I squirmed as I tried to remain quite while Draco nipped the soft skin of my collar bone.

I had always known Harry and Ron had bad timing but this took the cake.

It must have been one of the days that the students could visit Hogsmead. Truth be told while we had been trying to get back I had lost all sence of time and didn't actually know how long I had been away for.

I took a step out to run to them but Draco pulled me back behind the tree and put a finger to his lips before lowering his head to whisper "We don't know what happened after we left. We can't risk revealing ourselves until we know." 

It made sence but it was Harry and Ron we had been through so much together and they could tell us what had happened. 

"It's like they just dropped off the earth. No one is talking about them but she's asking about them." Harry whispered to Ron.

Who was she? 

"I know, its wierd." Ron replied in a hushed tone.

I hadn't noticed how far I had been leaning around the tree until I was falling. I grabbed Draco to try to steady myself but in the end just brought him down with me, landing awkwardly and drawing the attention of Harry and Ron as we began to roll down the small hill I landing sprawled out on top of Draco who was just staring at the sky with a stunned expression.

"Well it's good to know you can be stealthy when it counts." Draco said in a sarcastic tone. Causing me to break out in hysterical laugh. Maybe I had hit my head on the way down. In a matter of moment Draco had joined me in the extreme laughter.

"Hermione!" I looked over to see Ron and Harry staring jaws slack.

"Hey guys" I said between hycups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all well and don't have this virus that's going around. Stay safe!


	13. Chapter 13

\---Draco---

"W-w-what? B-but you're... Malfoy... laughing....... together!?!?!?" Potter and Weasley scrambled to string words together.

There insistent stuttering dragged Hermione back into hysterics and I shortly followed suit. 

I really don't know what's so funny. Maybe it was the facial expression they had plastered on there already unpleasant faces or just Hermione's laughter. Either way it felt good to laugh, I hadn't laughed like this for a long while.

It took a good five minutes for us to calm down enough to hold a rational conversation with Rat boy and Pot head.

"Where have you been?!?!" Weasley was the first to speak up.

"Careful Ron you're turning into your mother." Croaked Hermione. Weasley quickly covered his mouth with a look of pure horror on his face. Potter couldn't help but snort.

"Okay but seriously." Weasley recovered.

"We were in detention when the school was attacked and Draco here saved my life." She punched me in the shoulder.

"Ouch, woman! Why the violence?!!" I asked rubbing my shoulder while she laughed.

"Why didn't you come back sooner? Where did you go? How did you get here? Why were you to behind a tree?" We were bombarded with with questions. I wiggle my eyebrows at Hermione at the last one.

"We couldn't appart back into the wizarding world. We got out somehow but not back in again. We were in the muggle world. And as for why we were behind the tree it's because we didn't know who you where." Hermione explained.

"What do you mean 'we' you two were working together?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Unless the definition of we has changed while we have been away that is exactly what I mean." Hermione spoke in an even tone.

"Well it's good to have you back Mione not so much you Ferret but you win some and you lose some I guess." Ron said as he pulled Hermione into a tight embrace. I felt a pang of unease and jealousy. I guess I never stopped to think what was going to happen when we got back. Maybe she was just going to go back to Weaslbee and decide that what she feels for me was just because we had been together for so long. But just maybe things wouldn't change.

I watched as Rat Boy tried to kiss Hermione and she quickly turned her head to kiss him on the cheek before breaking free of his grasp and going to hug Scar Head.

"What are you doing?" She asked as the two boys promptly started to pull her away from me and back towards the town. I stood still waiting for her reaction.

"Going back to Hogwarts. Theres so much we have to tell you." Weasel said with a sour look on his face.

"Oh no you dont!" She said as she pulled out of thier grasps and walked back to me. I didn't even try to hide my smirk as Potter's and Weasley's jaws dropped.

"We aren't going anywhere until you tell us what's happened since we left." She crossed her arms as she stood by my side. Oh maybe I had a chance then? My smirk widened.

"Look Hermione its getting late we have to get back to Hogwarts but you can't be seen. You can use my invisibility cloak and we'll get you to the Room of Requirement. We'll explain it all later but we need to get going." Potter reasoned. Hermione looked from her two friend to me.

"Fine. But Draco is comming to." She stated in her thats-final tone.

"Since when do you call him Draco?" Ron asked shooting me daggers. I simply smirked and tossed my arm around Hermione's shoulder. His eyes narrowed as he went to open his mouth but was cut off by Potter.

"Whatever come on!" He urged as he pulled his cloak out of his bag and tossed it to Hermione. She quickly unfolds it and tossed it over out heads.

"Great, but we can see your feet." Potter stated as Weasley elbowed him after comming to the realization that to fix that Hermione and I would have to get closer together.

"How about now?" She asked after she had wrapped her arms around my waist, tucked her head under my chin and I had my arm around her shoulders pulling her closer.

"Perfect." Potter said while Weasley scowled.

"Well then let's get going." With that we all began to walk back to town to board the train back to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow an actual update! I'm sorry this has taken sooooooo long to get posted.
> 
> QUESTION: Do you guys want some Ron bashing? Comment and let me know.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

\---Hermione--- 

We walked only a few steps behind the others letting them break the crowd for us as we boarded the train. It was different someone had taken the curtains down so you could clearly see into each compartment. Draco and I would have to stay under here longer than I thought.

Once we found an empty compartment Harry and Ron took a seat beside each other as Draco and I tried to find a way to stay hidden while sitting.

After many different positions we finally found a way to sit that we wouldn't be visible from under the cloak and to say it was awkward was an understatement. I sat with my legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck while he sat hunched over with his hand on my hips. There was to space between us and I could feel his warm breath over my face. 

I leaned in slowly letting my lips brush his as his grip on my waist tightened. Just as I was about to lean down to kiss him again Ron interrupted.

"Sooooo... Mione how are you doing?" He asked awkwardly. I dropped my head onto Draco's shoulder and quietly sighed so only he could hear. I just wanted to kiss him.

"I'm good Ron. How about you?" I squealed as Draco attached his lips to my neck. I bit my lip to stop a soft moan from leaving my lips.

"Are you okay?" Both Ron and Harry asked after hearing my surprised squeal.

"Yeah just pinched my arm is all." I tried to keep my voice even despite Draco kissing and nipping the soft skin on my neck.

"Oh okay. Well to answer your question I'm doing pretty good I definitely haven't been getting as good grades without you." He smiled sheepishly.

"Well that's to be expected." I managed to squeak out. Draco placed one last kiss on the hickey he probably created before returning his lips to mine.

Just as Harry opened his mouth to say something the door to the compartment swung to the side and none other than Lavender Brown stood in the door frame.

"Won Won! Oh my god I looked for you in Hogsmead but couldn't find you anywhere!" She shrieked in a high pitched voice. Draco snickered as she practically shoved Harry aside to try to snog Ron. He tried to push her off but she seemed to take it as him adjusting. I gagged and looked back at Draco who was watching me inquisitively. I arched my eyebrow at him Draco shrugged and kissed my temple. I knew we would have to talk about what we were to each other and about what Ron had tried to do in Hogsmead.

The rest of the ride was uneventful as Ron had quickly gotten rid of Lavender and sat uncomfortably in the corner.

When we arrived at Hogwarts Draco and I were careful not to bump into anyone as we made our way to the castle. Professor Flitwick had put the wards up around the school only a fraction of a second after Draco and I were inside. Sighing with relief of not getting stuck on the wrong side of the wards we were careful to pick a carriage with only one other student. We had lost Harry and Ron on the way and hoped they would be waiting for us at the Room of Requirement. The other kid had her head buried in a book and didn't notice us as we took a seat as far away from her as possible.

The carriage ride seemed to take hours when it probably only took 15 minute but once we reached the corridor outside the great hall we took off for the hidden room. 7 floors latter we stood in front of a blank wall.

"So are we just going to stare at the wall or..." Draco trailed off as the door appeared. Pushing it open we entered a room that was dimly lit with two sofas and chair all situated around a fireplace I quickly grabbed a scarf I had bought on the way back out of my beaded bag, wrapping it around my neck to hide the hickey I'm sure Draco left. Ron and Harry were already there whispering to each other and glanced up as we removed the cloak.

"Well I guess it's time to catch you up on what you've missed then." Harry said gravely sirius.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this 2 updates in the same week??? The world must be ending!

\---Hermione--- 

"We haven't been able to collect much information but from what we have we know that after the death of Voldemort the Death Eaters were scattered. The ministry captured as many as possible but some are still out there. They weren't to worried because after the first time old Voldy was assumed dead they went under the radar so we thought they would do it again. Until they attacked the school. They are terrorising everyone! It's worse than when Snape was headmaster! They torture anyone who doesn't follow their orders! It's madness!!!" Ron explains with a huff.

"As for how you could get out of the wizarding world but not back in, was it Malfoy who aparted you out?" Harry asked. I nodded glancing at Draco.

"I thought so. Not long after you vanished it was discovered that Voldemort had tampered with the wards separating the wizarding world from the muggle one. He made it so him and all the Death Eaters could appart in and out." He glared at Draco. 

"After SHE took over the school they had the Ministry under her thumb within a week. They must have discovered Voldemorts meddling and fixed it after you two had escaped." Harry finished. Oh my god. I thought things could be normal just this once! I should have known better of course someone would leap at the chance to pick up where Voldemort left off. The ministry would be in shambles its the perfect opportunity. Why didn't we see it?!!

"For Merlin's sake! Leave you people alone for 5 minutes and all hell brakes loose!" Draco sighed sitting down in the chair to stare into the fire. I couldn't help but giggle as I sat down on the arm rest of his chair.

"I like your hair." I was so transfixed that I let it distract me from the news Harry has shared, there was something about the way his hair looked that made me want to reach out and... before I relized what I was doing I had run my fingers through his blond hair. He didn't have hair gel on our little trip so it was loose and longer than he usually kept it. I liked it better. 

"Wait, what?" Ron and Harry shrieked in unison.

"I-I... I mean... I like the... air?" I felt the blush crawl across my face as Draco begins to laugh grabbing my waist and pulling me into his lap.

"Hmmm I must have heard wrong I could have sworn you said you liked my hair." He smirked and began to tickle me. I shrieked and laughed kicking my legs in the air. I laughed until my lungs ached and I had trapped both his hands.

"Revenge!" I proclaimed and turned the tables making Draco squirm. Thank Merlin the Room of Requirement was soundproof. 

"Hmmm." Harry cleared his throat. I felt a blush creep across my face, I had forgotten we weren't alone. It felt weird to be back in their company after it being just Draco and I for so long.

"Earlier you said we shouldn't be seen. Why?" Draco asked straightening his muggle shirt and moving on with the conversation like nothing had happened, It took Harry and Ron by surprise by how fast he had changed his demeanour and sputtered for a moment before answering.

"Well you see SHE has been asking about you two. She had students questioned to see if she could track you down." Harry ran his hand through his hair as he once again glanced between Draco and I.

"Do you have any idea why she's looking for us?" I asked.

"Not a clue. I've heard that Lucius Malfoy has joined her cause so I'd understand if he was trying to rope Malfoy into thier sceema." Harrt and Ron sent Draco pointed looks. Draco seemed to have paled at the mention of his father 

"Now whats going on with-' Just then an announcements rang through the halls loud enough to be heard in the Room of Requirement, cutting Harry off.

"CURFEW WILL BE ENFORCED IN 5 MINUTES!" It was a short message but Harry and Ron clearly gulped.

"Sorry Mione, we gotta run and get back to the common room." Ron said as he grabbed his bag and practically ran for the door Harry sent an apologetic look my way before he was out the door behind him.

Once the door was closed a 4 poster bed appeared in the corner of the room. When Draco spotted it he sped across the floor and collapsed onto the grey sheets.

"Oh sweet Merlin! A real bed! No more stinking busses or flying sardine cans!" The second he finished his sentence he was out cold. I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped my lips as I brushed a fallen strand of hair from his forehead. I ran my fingers through his hair and sighed. Ron and I were friends, nothing more. To think only a few weeks ago I would have jumped for joy if he had noticed me and now I was here with Draco. I leaned down and lightly kissed his forehead.

Before I had the chance to move away he has grabbed my wrist and pulled me down next to him wrapping his arms around me. Smiling I buried my head into the crook of his neck and let the looming cloud of exhaustion close in around me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to keep this story semi light so I hope you enjoyed!


	16. Chapter 16

\---Draco---

A bell rang loudly echoing around the room. I shot up looking around the spacious room. Memories of the last few weeks flooded my mind and despite all the bad and everything we would have to deal with I grinned, turning to look at the other form sleeping in the bed beside me. It let out a soft sigh as one of her arms flopped our across the mattress where i had been sleeping only moments ago. After tapping around clearly looking for me one of her legs shot out kicking me in the shin. After making contact the lump also known as Hermione Granger sat up still partially asleep and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me down beside her.

"Good morning, Sleeping beauty." I laughed as she pulled the blankets over our heads.

"No more morning!' She groaned and curled up into my side. Her breath deepened and I thought she had gone back to sleep.

"Draco?" Her voice was soft.

"Yeah?" I replied wrapping arm around her.

"What are we?" She traced my jaw with her thumb before placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Uh last I checked I was a human. Why is there something you want to tell me?" I smirked as she smacked my arm trying to hide a small giggle.

"You know what I mean." I could feel her eyes on me even in the darkness under the blankets.

"Yeah yeah I know." I sighed and rolled onto my side to face her.

"Hermione Granger will you do me the honours of being my girlfriend?" I heard her snort before she pulled my head down, level to hers and gently kissed me. The kiss was soft and sweet as her fingers toyed with the ends of my hair.

"Is that a yes?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Of course that was a yes, numbskull!" She laughed bringing her lips back to mine. I smiled into the kiss. 

I grinned knowing I had got the girl.

I rolled on to Hermione as our lips danced in a frenzy of teeth and tongue. As she moaned I slipped my tongue into her open mouth and began exploring. I felt her hand tugging on the hem of my shirt, I raised my arms so she could pull it over my head. Groaning as I felt her drag her nails down my back, I slowly pulled her shirt up, revealing more of her soft skin. Once her shirt had been discarded I began kissing down her neck and into the valley of her breasts. She moaned and twisted her fingers into my hairs, arching into me. I grinned and traced her curves with my fingertips saving them into my memory.

Just as I went to unclasp her bra the door to the Room of Requirement began to appear on the wall. I gave her one final kiss before pulling my shirt back over my head. We had barely managed to put ourselves back together and get out of bed before Potter and Weasel came traipsing into the room.

"Don't you ever knock?" I sneered glaring daggers at the boy-who-would-not-die and his sidekick. Hermione jabbed her elbow into my ribs.

"Should we be knocking?" Weasley growled glaring back at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes it's called manners. Something you clearly never learned." I turned away so shield my eyes from his glowing red face that matched his hair.

"Anyways!" Potter interjected before his red headed acquaintance could say anything else.

"We brought you some food from the Great Hall" He said pulling apples, oranges, marshmallows, containers of juice, hard boiled eggs still in the shells and a few dinner roles out from his sleeves and many pockets in his robe.

"Thanks, Harry!" Hermione grinned as she pulled her friend into a tight hug. He smiled and shot Weaselbee a look to say don't-mess-this-up.

"Oh we also managed to get ahold of these." Potter pulled two wands out of his socks and handed them to Hermione who looked like a kid on Christmas as she bounded over to me handing my wand to me. She jumped up and placed a soft kiss to my lips.

"Okay, what is going on?!!" Weasels eyes were bulging.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comment what your thinking or any suggestions!


End file.
